It Can't Rain All The Time
by Sir Flynth
Summary: Poem about Takato's point of view as he saw the one he love fell to the ground as a strike of an evil digimon collided with her. *Rukato* *Finished*


============================================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so don't litigate me...  
  
============================================================================  
_________________________  
  
It Can't Rain All The Time  
  
_________________________  
  
This a short poem about Takato's point of view as he saw the one he loved falling into the ground, slowly losing her breathe as the impact hit her. Ruki was hit by a powerful strike of an evil digimon. Takato was the one that the Digimon was about to hit but Ruki pushed Takato aside and she received the force, colliding with her body.  
  
Now Takato remembers that same moment...  
  
There I stood in my presence...  
  
I watched in horror...  
  
As the body of the one I loved fell on the ground...  
  
The wind has died down and the whispers have faded...  
  
Shrieking a curse to the stars...  
  
I drop to my knees...  
  
I hurriedly rushed to her needs, holding her in my arms...  
  
Sobbing into her hair, as sweetest perfume ever breathed her hair...  
  
But my embrace cannot be returned...  
  
For she is as cold as those glittering stars that laugh at my agony...  
  
In the black velvet lining,  
  
I was caressing her face, hoping to find hope...  
  
So adamantly still...  
  
I felt my soul crying for her...  
  
She was everything to me...  
  
And now, everything was taken away from me...  
  
By leaving me...  
  
Here beneath these, heartless stars...  
  
Why so soon to depart?  
  
Why so soon?  
  
She, whom I loved,  
  
Without bias, without thought-  
  
There she were, at my feet, losing her in a second I couldn't accept...  
  
Her soul does not belong here anymore...  
  
I wished I never came to thrive on the pain...  
  
I was crying in my heart, but never aloud....  
  
I fell into blackness with the echoing of screams...  
  
But I never screamed back...  
  
Water rushed into my lungs and flew into the dark....  
  
I was alive, but I felt coldness inside of my heart...  
  
My vision got blurry...  
  
My mind got full...  
  
Full of hatred...  
  
I swear that would kill it and a red cloud of blood would pour into it...  
  
I screamed in anger as a blast power surged into my veins...  
  
I stroke my hand and as soon as I gained control, I got my revenge...  
  
I have never felt so awfully jaded...  
  
But alas, my efforts wouldn't be enough...  
  
Nothing can bring her back...  
  
Not even me...  
  
............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ............................... ............................................................................ ...............................  
  
I remember that nightmare every time I look at your picture...  
  
I shed a tear...  
  
Your life was too short...  
  
You had no time to waste...  
  
I wish you were here...  
  
With time to live...  
  
A life filled with...  
  
Happiness and love...  
  
I know you're not...  
  
Coming back...  
  
I just wish that...  
  
I knew...Why you?  
  
One day I hope...  
  
To see your face...  
  
In all your...  
  
Happiness, courage, and grace...  
  
I miss you Ruki...  
  
So much...  
  
But I know...  
  
One thing is for sure...  
  
It Can't Rain All The Time...  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
I guess I'm watching too much sad romantic movies that's why I came up with this very short story... Well I thought making this story would make me lighten up of what will be happening in my life...It's so weird, I normally take 3 weeks to make a story/chapter but I made this one in just one morning...What happened with my indolence?  
  
Please express all your hate and anger in your reviews. And please give your comments like for example, your story is going in circles, your story is so confusing, your story doesn't make sense, your story make me sick, you suck, you tarnish the name of Digimon and etc.  
  
Well until next time! Bye bye! Sayonara! )^_^( 


End file.
